Dominion Armory
Ground Weaponry ''Pulse Arsenal'' Introduced by Exonia Hardware's R&D, Dominion's pulse Weaponry became very well known throughout the galaxy for its lethal simplicity: standing between conventional kinetic Weaponry and energy armaments, pulse weapons use a special kind of ammunition that, when fired by a pulse weapon, ignite to effectively become focused plasma bolts. This characteristic makes Pulse Weaponry deadly in gunfight range, but lacking in long range. * '''''PT1-Coil''''': The smallest Pulse weapon is around the size of a handcannon, with six rounds. Military personnel who were caught in a pinch called this pistol a real life saver - as very few things can stand against a pointblank coil shot. * '''ET3-Stinger''': The Stinger model is a standard-issue multipurpose assault rifle, commonly used by troopers and para-military organizations. The Stinger can alternate between a single shot and a burst firing mode - the first allowing the electric coils within the pulse rifle to overload the bullet and increase its lethality and range while the second allows a higher fire rate at the risk of overheat. * '''''RT2-Lash''''': The Lash model is a compact firearm with a wide spread and rapid fire rate. Wielded in pair by operators, the Lash is renown for its size, allowing concealing, and lethality - compared to a more mundane Scattergun. * '''CT7-Inferno''': Promising to resolve the overheating issue, common between the smaller firearms, the Inferno features a dual barrel and double the magazine of a Stinger model, allowing the trooper to lay down a hail of suppressive fire. While definitely cumbersome, Inferno operators reported that wielding the weapon really satisfied them. * '''''AT9-Helix''''': The Exonia Hardware R&D department, surprised of the Inferno's performance, wondered what would it be like to strap a third barrel to a Pulse weapon. The result is the Helix - a fearsome Weaponry spitting 40 Pulse rounds a second. Anything caught by it is turned into grilled streaks of flesh, and while definitely ludicrous and too heavy for normal infantry, the Helix finds it place in heavy vehicles as secondary armaments or support armaments. Gauss Arsenal Inventive Industries took the Primordial Earth idea of using coils to accelerate electromagnetic slugs - and improved it, in order to increase its efficiency. Although still experimental, Gauss Weapons project a magnetic acceleration field for their projectile, allowing it to accelerate in the blink of an eye, cross large distances and penetrate any armor with ease - at the price of the weapon being fairly cumbersome. * '''SR6-Javelin''': The fabled "One shot, five kills" rifle, the Javelin is a fearsome weapon wielded exclusively by the elite of the Dominion. Its size and projectile rarity make every shot a rewarding challenge, as it can shred through ranks of infantry and frontal vehicle playing with ease. * '''WR3-Blade''': The Blade, slightly bigger than the already large Javelin, is a common secondary armament found on vehicles: featuring a single shot, the operator has the support of an in-built AI that can lock on and calculate ballistics - making the Blade a fairly decent anti-air weapon in a pinch. * '''TR4-Fury''': A recurring issue with Gauss Weaponry is that while they are lethal, they cannot properly adapt to the battlefield: the Fury is the solution to this awkwardness: projecting the widest Acceleration field in the range, the Fury can fire a deadly salvo of super accelerated shrapnel to destroy infantry and cover, or use the main slug as a siege round, capable of easily crumbling fortifications. Energy Arsenal Arklight Inc. proposes a revolutionary Arsenal: rather than bullets, Energy weapons use rechargeable batteries or a generator to discharge bolts of energy, varying from lasers lances to plasma cannons. * '''AG4-Pious''': The Pious Laser Carbine is a costly alternative to the Stinger, featuring a Flash mode that allows it to shoot quick beams of anti-armor laser and a Focused mode that charges the shot into an armor punching long ranged Beam. The Pious is cumbersome, requiring a backpack to carry the powerpack, and is usually issued only to veterans. * '''TG6-Helios''': The Helios Laser Cannon is a heavy weapon, a perfect anti-vehicle weapon capable of vaporizing armor from very long ranges. The shot must be charged for five seconds, and it is so strong, the barrel must be replaced often and even then, the experimental battery might blow up before the shot is fired if excessively strained. * '''RG8-Ephestus''': The Ephestus Heavy Laser Cannon is a weapon found on tanks and heavy vehicles, commonly used as main Weaponry. It is favored for its flexibility, being capable of fighting tanks with its powerful shots and keep infantry in check with its firerate. The Vulcan boasts a huge battery, that can be a vulnerable point - and if the energy grid is compromised, it will explode spectacularly. * '''EG4-Nova''': The Nova Plasma rifle is an experimental weapon of remarkable destructive potential: like other basic weaponry, the Nova can alternate between a combat range volley mode and a close ranged scatter mode - adjusting its magnetic field. Terrifyingly efficient against infantry, the Nova's main drawbacks are not only its generator, but also the fact that it is a radioactive weapon. * '''EG6-Talon''': The Talon is a weapon commonly installed on reconnaissance vehicles or aircrafts, thanks to its lightweight generator, fire rate and punch. Firing in bursts of three shots, with a fairly brief cooldown between each burst, the Talon is the optimal solution between firepower and utility. * '''YG8-Howl''': The Howl Plasma Battery is an innovative weapon: rather than using magnetic fields to deliver their shot, the Howl envelops its payload in a magnetic cage - effectively turning it into an artillery shell. The on impact, roiling Plasma wraps around the field, annihilating tanks and infantry alike. Incredibly cumbersome, the Howl requires a large vehicle and a set up time before being operational. * '''DG6a-Hades''': Flamethrowers are deemed inefficient and overrated by Arklight - who went on to invent a Microwave Incinerator Cannon: coming in two sizes, for infantry and a twin-linked Macro-Hades for vehicles, the Hades penetrates through armor and sets its target innards ablaze. Brutally effective against infantry, it is much less effective against vehicles - like traditional flamethrowers. Vehicles Starships